


Shortcake and Puppies

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [87]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Cake, Cute, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Puppies, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chaz began to suspect that certain types of job were being deliberately passed onto him by the Guild.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Shortcake and Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 64 'the monster under the bed'

Chaz began to suspect that certain types of job were being deliberately passed onto him by the Guild. It had begun with the lost dog incident, followed by the mission where he was required to buy a plastic sword for a small child and pretend it was the legendary weapon of Alis Landale. To be fair on the receptionist, he'd finished the jobs with ease, didn't complain too much as long as the pay was good and the children seemed to like him. 

Now he was being paid five hundred meseta, a tray of home baked shortcake and the promise of a puppy in the near future, maybe, to hunt the monster under the bed that only came out at night, using a broom because Tinkerbell's mum refused to have weapons in the house.

"Its good for the Guild's reputation with the townfolk, they said," Chaz muttered, removing yet another dog hair from his uniform, "Our reputation as a laughing stock, more like."

"You're missing the point," said Rika, cramming another slice of cake in her mouth, "Its shortcake, Chaz, shortcake!"

"You're gonna give me some of that?"

She shook her head, "You get the puppy. We agreed this already!"


End file.
